Rain
by NeliZima
Summary: Es ist nicht wichtig, ob es regnet, hagelt, schneit oder die Sonne scheint, wichtig ist, was man aus der Situation macht und wie man die Gegebenheiten nutzt.


**Rating: **PG-13

**Genre:** Romantik und eventuell etwas Humor

**Disclaimer:** Gebt mir ein "P", gebt mir ein „A", gebt mir ein „R", gebt mir ein „A", gebt mir ein „M", gebt mir ein „O", gebt mir ein „U", gebt mir ein „N", gebt mir ein „T"! PARAMOUNT. Wer liebt sie nicht?

**Author´s Note:** Der Gang zur Videothek um mir Stargate 54 und 55 auszuleihen, hat mich beflügelt, denn ich musst durch den Regen stapfen, allerdings MIT Schirm.

**Widmung:** Diese Widmung gehört Petrus, dem ich die Idee zu dieser Geschichte verdanke, denn er hat mir den Regen beschert. Der Schlusssatz ist wie immer für Nici.

**Feedback:** Ich würde mich wahnsinnig freuen. Wenn ihr mir also eine Freude machen wollt, dann bitte an: Neli.Zimaweb.de

Rain

Kathryn watete durch große Pfützen und durch aufgeweichte Erde, die ihr um die Füße floss. Es regnete draußen in Strömen und diese Tatsache erleichterte es ihr nicht unbedingt, zurück in ihren Bungalow zu finden. Die ganze Crew hatte Landurlaub bekommen und verlebte diesen auf diesem eigentlich sommerlich wirkenden Planeten. So müsste man meinen.

Niemand hatte mit einem Wetterumschwung in diesem Maße gerechnet, denn der Regen prasselte förmlich auf solche Leute wie Kathryn, die versuchten einen Unterschlupf zu finden, nieder.

Die rothaarige Frau erinnerte das Ganze an einen Wasserfall, unter dem man sich entspannte, denn in etwa so erging es auch ihr in diesem Augenblick.

Mittlerweile war der Regenfall so intensiv geworden, dass sie nicht einmal mehr bemerkte, wie nass sie unter diesem Umstand wurde.

Ihren Schirm hatte sie in ihrem Bungalow liegen lassen, denn als sie zu der Veranstaltung gegangen war, erhellte noch die Sonne den Himmel mit voller Intensität.

Sie hatte es nie glauben wollen, doch nun musste sie zugeben, dass ein solcher Regenguss auch etwas Wunderbares hatte. Man schien von allen Sorgen, Problemen und Ängsten einfach reingewaschen zu werden.

Es war noch ein ganzes Stück bis zu Kathryns Behausung, allerdings tangiert sie mittlerweile die Nässe in keinster Weise mehr. Im Gegenteil, sie fand den warmen Regen überaus entspannend und es machte ihr Spaß von Pfütze zu Pfütze du treten. Niemand hier sah sie und die Frau mit den nassen roten Haaren ließ somit all ihre Freude heraus.

In nicht all zu weiter Entfernung verließ ein besorgter Chakotay seinen Bungalow. Er hatte Kathryn versucht zu kontaktieren, doch sie war nicht auf seine Rufe eingegangen. Der Indianer konnte nicht wissen, dass Kathryn durch den Lärm, den der Regen an ihren Ohren erzeugte, nicht im Stande gewesen war seinen Ruf zu hören, geschweige denn darauf zu antworten.

Der Commander wusste, dass sein Captain diese Veranstaltung mit dem Premierminister besucht hatte, doch er rechnete damit, sie unter einem Baum aufzufinden, nicht aber damit, dass sie vergnügt von einer zur anderen Pfütze sprang.

Der Commander bog um eine Ecke, als in gerade diesem Augenblick Kathryn durch einen Stolperer zur Seite schwankte und in die nächstgrößte Pfütze trat, deren Inhalt Chakotays Mantel nicht unerheblich nässte. Dieser blieb vollkommen überrascht vor der nassen, zierlichen Gestalt stehen und beäugte sie ungläubig.

Er hatte wohl kaum damit gerechnet, dass sie bei diesem Wetter versuchen würde allein in ihren Bungalow zu finden. Dennoch war er entzückt von ihrem Anblick. Ihre Haare hingen ihr im Gesicht und ihre Augen strahlten im fahlen Licht.

„Chakotay? Es tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht nass machen. Aber was machen sie auch hier und dann noch bei diesem Wetter?", Kathryn sprach laut, damit der Lärm des Regens ihre Worte nicht verschluckte.

„Es ist nicht schlimm, geht es ihnen gut? Ich bin hier, weil ich sie gesucht habe. Sie antworteten nicht auf meine Rufe via Kommunikator und dann habe ich mich auf die Suche nach ihnen gemacht."

„Es ist wirklich lieb von ihnen, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um mich gemacht haben und sich fragten, ob mich der Regen nicht schon hinfortgeschwemmt hat."

Ihr Dank bedeutete ihm sehr viel und deshalb bildete sich auch ein kleines Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht, welches Kathryn allerdings vollkommen missverstand.

Sie griff schelmisch grinsend nach seinem Schirm und beraubte ihn in einem Zug seines Schutzes. Nun war auch er dem Regen ungehindert ausgesetzt.

Der Indianer hatte so schnell nicht realisieren können, was Kathryn getan hatte, erst als er bemerkte, wie der Regen auf ihn niederging, wurde er sich seiner Lage bewusst.

Sein verdatterter Blick sorgte dafür, dass sein Captain in Gelächter ausbrach, doch dieses sollte ihr schnell vergehen, denn Chakotay war nicht langsam. Im Gegenteil. Blitzschnell entledigte er sich auch des Mantels, der ihn hinderte schnelle Bewegungen zu machen, denn nass war er bereits und die noch folgenden Tropfen würden seiner Gesundheit bei der momentan herrschenden Wärme sicherlich keinen Abbruch tun.

Rasch bewegte er sich auf die Kommandantin zu, deren Rang auf einmal vergessen war.

Kathryn machte sich daran rechtzeitig genug Abstand zwischen sie beide zu bringen und rannte hinfort.

Der dunkelhäutige Mann nahm die Verfolgung auf und beide lieferten sich ein Wettrennen, während dem Pfützen genutzt wurden, um den Anderen unnützerweise noch mehr nass zu machen. Nach langer Zeit Toben im Unwetter stoppten beide außer Atem und schwenkten einander die Friedensflagge. Chakotay hatte sie einige Male zu fassen bekommen, jedoch war sie ihm schnell wieder entwischt.

Während Kathryn sich auf ihre Knie stützte, ging Chakotay langsam auf sie zu.

Der Captain richtete sich auf und blickte ihn an, jedoch mit einem Blick, der ihm so gar nicht vertraut war. Es schwang etwas Anderes, etwas Neues in ihm mit, doch dem Indianer war es momentan noch nicht möglich es zuzuordnen.

„Sie haben eine unglaubliche Kondition Chakotay", sie lachte kurz auf, „Ich sollte mir vielleicht doch einmal wieder etwas Zeit für ein kleines Konditionstraining auf dem Holodeck nehmen."

„Aber das haben sie doch nicht nötig Captain, so lange sie schnell genug sind aus dem Casino zu flüchten, wenn ihnen Neelix etwas zu Essen anbietet, das noch atmet, sind sie noch im Rahmen des Akzeptablen vertreten."

Beide lachten herzhaft, doch alsbald wurden die Zwei wieder ernst. Kathryn war noch etwas näher an ihn herangetreten und nun blickten sich die Beiden in die Augen.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Sie verhielt sich anders als sonst. Es schien Chakotay so, als ob sie seine Nähe regelrecht suchte, wogegen sie sie sonst lieber mied, zumindest auf körperlicher Ebene.

Beide standen reglos im Regen und Kathryn versuchte verzweifelt durch Zwinkern die Wassertropfen aus ihren Augen zu verbannen.

Es dauerte schier Minuten, bis sich beide bewusst wurden, dass sie die ganze Zeit einander ansahen. Dem Indianer fehlten die Worte, um das zu beschreiben, was er vor sich sah. Ausdrücke wie, anmutig und vollkommene Schönheit trafen alle auf eine gewisse Art und Weise zu, doch beschrieben nicht einmal halb, was er wirklich sah.

Chakotay schaffte es, seinen tropfnassen Körper in Bewegung zu setzen und überwand in zwei Schritten die letzten Zentimeter, die ihn von ihr trennten.

Diese Situation bot sich vielleicht nie wieder und er wollt sie nicht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen und so setzt er alles auf eine Karte und hoffte, dass ihre Ausgelassenheit sie beflügeln würde ihren Gefühlen zu folgen.

Kathryns große, blaue Augen blickten tief in die Seinen und schienen ihn zu durchleuchten. Der muskulöse Mann war sichtlich gebannt von eben diesem Blick, der so viel über sie verriet, wie sie auch über ihn damit erfuhr.

Einer Eingebung folgend senkte er langsam seine Lippen auf ihre und ohne zu zögern tat sie es ihm ähnlich und stellte sich auf die Zehnspitzen.

Die Frau mit den wohl schönsten blauen Augen, geriet auf Grund der Anspannung und der unangebrachten und wackeligen Haltung für eine solche Situation ins Schwanken, doch Chakotay ließ nicht zu, dass sie fiel und so umfassten seine Arme ihren Rücken und im selben Moment pressten sich ihre Lippen begierig auf Seine.

Erst, als der Indianer bemerkt hatte, wie ihm geschah, wurde auch er aktiv und dies mit einer Leidenschaft, die er sich nicht zugetraut hatte.

Plötzlich verzogen sich die dunklen Wolken am Himmel und gaben den Blick auf die zwei Sonnen frei, die wieder über den Himmel wachten, als ob sie nie den Wolken gewichen wären.

Kurz darauf trat eine verdutzt blickende Crew aus ihren Bungalows, um den zweiten plötzlichen Wetterumschwung an diesem Tage zu begutachten, doch was sie zu sehen bekamen war noch viel faszinierender, denn auf dem Platz, der von den meisten Bungalows umringt wurde, standen küssend der Captain und der Commander, die scheinbar nichts mitbekommen hatten, weder davon, dass es aufgehört hatte zu regnen, noch davon, dass die Crew sie mit offenen Mündern beobachtete.

Ein sich räuspernder Tom durchbrach die Stille und Kathryn zuckte erschrocken zusammen, während Chakotay nur einen peinlich berührten Blick zu Stande brachte.

Sich über die Absurdität und die Unleugbarkeit dieser Situation klar werdend, lehnte sich Kathryn lächelnd an Chakotays Brust, der daraufhin seine Arme wieder um ihren Rücken legte und den klatschenden Crewmitgliedern keine weitere Beachtung zu kommen ließ, als seine Lippen sich erneut auf ihre herabsenkten.

Eine kleine weiße Wolke schwebte einsam am Himmel vor sich hin, doch sie war nicht so langweilig, wie sie schien, denn auf ihr schlugen sich gerade zwei koponianische Engel mit dem koponianischen Petrus ein, da ihr Plan makellos funktioniert hatte.

Während der kleine, kauzig wirkende Petrus noch vor sich hin murmelte, da er das erste Mal in seinem Leben die Wettervorhersage nicht eingehalten hatte, hüpften Milos und Malos vergnügt glucksend auf ihrer Wolke umher und sangen fröhliche Lieder.

Es ist nicht wichtig, ob es regnet, hagelt, schneit oder die Sonne scheint, wichtig ist, was man aus der Situation macht und wie man die Gegebenheiten nutzt.

ENDE


End file.
